More To Love
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Request from The Sacred and Profane to write a fluffy Fang and Lightning story, with literal fluff. Fang and Lightning have been married for years, and are starting to settle down, meaning, gain weight. Fang is okay with it while Lightning is freaking out. Fang helps Lightning to relax about the weight gain, ensuring she loves her no matter what. Oneshot for now. Accepting prompts.


**_Decided to post this as a separate oneshot because it doesn't really go with the theme of my series of oneshots that I'm doing from the Fangrai Forever tumblr. But... apparently I'm being propositioned for prompts/requests ;) No complaints at all. So, hell, why not, if anybody has a oneshot request, let me know and I'll see what I can do with it, and this one shot here, will turn into a series._**

**_Prompt request from The Sacred and Profane_**

* * *

**_More To Love_**

The scale had become her worst enemy. She couldn't stop herself from stepping on it daily. Even though she knew she shouldn't. She'd always learned from her time in the military that when you're monitoring your own weight, you should check it once a week at the most. But, she couldn't stop herself. As she stood on the scale, she dared to look down. All through her time in the Guardian Corps, she kept a steady weight between 110 and 120. Now, two years after her departure due to an injury, she'd put on nearly 50 pounds. She hated that she couldn't run like she used to, that she couldn't do anything like she used to. Sure, she could walk around with little to no pain, but the moment she tried to ride a bike, or go for a run, her hip reminded her of the bullet she took two years prior.

She tilted her head back to say a silent prayer to Etro before pulling her hair back out of her way and looked down at the digital numbers at her feet. 172. She hated it. Just a week ago she was hovering around 170. No matter what she did to try to lose weight, it just wasn't working.

Fang, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly fine with relaxing at home and taking life easy. She loved her wife regardless of her appearance. Someone's appearance didn't dictate their personality. In a way, she was secretly thanking Etro for the way Fang's ass had grown with her own weight gain. But for Fang, it wasn't as noticeable. She was able to carry it better. She had gained some weight around the midsection and her rear, but that was it.

Lightning, on the other hand, hated the shape her own body had taken. She hated the way her thighs would rub together as she walked. She hated the way her face had become more rounded over the years. Most of all, the former soldier hated her loss of muscle definition on her stomach. She always prided herself in her appearance and her body.

Stepping off the scale she ignored her reflection in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom. As she walked into the kitchen to get dinner started for them, she sighed. Fang loved the things she cooked, how could she deny her wife something that she loves. She would just have to start trying to eat healthier, even if it had proved to be pointless over the last few months.

"Whatcha makin' tonight love?" Fang crept up behind Lightning and slid her arms around her waist.

The former soldier stiffened at the contact. "I haven't decided yet."

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine… I need to make dinner." Lightning wiggled out of her wife's arms to go to the fridge. She wasn't fine. Every time she was touched, she felt self-conscious. Her thoughts constantly ran to what other people could think about her. Especially those who knew her before her injury which left her pretty much helpless to prevent the gain.

Fang placed her hand on her hip as she tilted her head to the side to watch her wife. "We've been married five years, together for almost seven, I know when you're lyin' to me, love."

"Fang, please… I'm okay." Lightning pulled some steaks out of the fridge before going back to the stove to heat up the burner.

"Mm, steak tonight. I love your steaks." Fang got sidetracked for a moment when she saw the blond smile at her words. "Alright, what's really wrong?" She reached out to grab onto her wife's hips again, only to have her hands shaken away. "Claire?" The undertone in her voice was obviously one of worry.

Lightning felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she remained fixed on the package she was opening. "I feel horrible."

Fang's eyes narrowed in concern as she stepped closer again, this time thankful that Lightning didn't shake off her touch. "Are ya sick? Ya want me to cook dinner?"

"I feel sick… and disgusting." Lightning's eyes darted down to look at the hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Why?" The Pulsian leaned forward slightly to rest her head against the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Look at me Fang…" She bit the inside of her lip when she snapped. "Just… I haven't stopped gaining weight since I was shot…" A blush covered her round cheeks as she finally admitted what had been bothering her for so long.

"And ya think I care why?"

"But I care." Lightning turned her attention back to the package of meat, finally pulling the two steaks out to put into a pan with some oil and spices.

"Don't know why. It doesn't change who ya are, beautiful." Fang reached up to brush some hair behind Lightning's ear before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm not beautiful."

The Pulsian took a step back to look her wife up and down. Yes, there were some curves where there were none years ago, but Fang loved it. She loved the fact that there was more of her wife for her to love. "Ya have no idea how gorgeous ya are to me."

"I don't feel it." She kept her back to her wife as she reached into one of the cabinets for some grain pasta. As soon as she relaxed, she was quick to pull her shirt back down over her stomach and hips.

Fang pressed against her wife's back again, she reached around her to shut the stove off. Before Lightning could protest, she spun her around to face her and pulled their bodies together. "Ya should feel it. Does it bother ya that I've gained weight?"

Lightning shook her head, never pulling her eyes away from the taller woman, "no, of course not."

"Then why should it bother ya that you've gained some." Fang latched her fingers onto Lightning's hips to pull her even closer. "It definitely doesn't bother me." The Pulsian leaned in to press soft kisses along the ex-soldier's neck, all while her fingers massaged at the flesh on Lightning's hips. Fang's hand slid around to grip the flesh of Lightning rear, causing the ex-soldier to squeak. "Love that there's more to hold onto."

Lightning wanted to fight the grip her wife had on her, but as Fang's hands moved to the backs of her thighs, she couldn't fight off the moan that she felt. "Fang, don't…"

"Why? Why can't I love my wife?" Fang moved her hand up to cup Lightning's cheek. "Sweetheart, I don't care if you're 100 pounds, or 200 pounds, I love you, for you. You will always be beautiful to me." She slowly stroked the flesh of Lightning's cheek before allowing her fingers to graze along the skin on her neck before leaning down to capture her lips.

Lightning's mind was struggling to wrap it's head around what Fang had just said to her. She cared what she looked like, yet Fang didn't. The one person that meant almost as much to her as her own sister did, didn't care what she looked like. As her thoughts wandered, none of their friends had ever treated her differently over it. They never looked at her funny at group dinners when she went into the kitchen to get a little more food, or when Fang had done the same thing. None of them judged her for relaxing in life. She took a moment to pull back from the kiss to search her wife's eyes.

"What's on your mind, love?" Fang's words broke into her thoughts.

The former soldier sighed before allowing a smile to break free. "I need to finish dinner for us, Fang."

"Mind if I help?"

Lightning nodded, it wasn't often that Fang offered to help cook dinner. "That sounds good, can you get the pasta going?"

"Sure can, but…" Fang pulled her wife against her and crashed their lips together. She smirked at the moan that vibrated from Lightning's throat at the action, "wanted that first." She winked before pulling away to get a pot for the pasta.

The two fell into a familiar routine that they rarely shared anymore. Lightning focused on the steaks and the sauce for the pasta while Fang simply worked on cooking the pasta. The Pulsian had never been very adept at cooking, so it was something that the former soldier had always done. "Here, try this…" Lightning stirred the sauce before lifting the spoon up and cupping her hand under it. She turned to Fang when she stepped beside her and held the spoon up to her lips. She watched as Fang's lips pursed together to blow gently on it before leaning in to take a taste.

"Perfect, as always." Fang licked the excess sauce from her lips before reaching up with her finger to gather some of the remaining sauce from the spoon. Without taking her eyes off of her wife, she offered the blond her finger. Lightning instantly opened her mouth to accept the sauce covered appendage. She shivered when Lightning's plump lips wrapped around her finger, soon followed by a strong tongue that licked off all of the sauce. That was when she saw something change in Lightning's demeanor. She didn't seem shy about the food anymore. Either that or the simple action simply turned her wife on.

"Delicious." Lightning allowed her teeth to drag over Fang's skin before turning back to the stove to take the sauce off of the heat. She glanced over her shoulder as Fang started to drain the pasta. It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she was becoming a larger woman. But, she continued to tell herself that nobody cared. She was the only person that cared how her body was changing. In a way, it was inevitable with her inability to be as active as she once was. "Can you get the plates out?"

"Sure." Fang suddenly smirked. She only pulled one plate out of the cabinet. "Thought we could share tonight." She smiled brightly when Lightning just looked at her. "It won't hurt nothin'." Lightning took the plate from her to get their food onto it before going to the table. Fang stopped her with a hand on her waist and a simple shake of her head. She took the plate from her wife with one hand, and grabbed Lightning's hand with her other. Silently, she led them into the living room. Fang sat on the sofa with her legs open slightly and patted the spot on the cushion in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't question, just do." Fang was pleased with the blond made herself comfortable on the sofa with her back leaning against the back of the sofa so she could still see Fang. "See, not so bad." Fang placed the plate down on her thigh and picked up the fork to stab into a piece of the steak to feed to her wife. At first Lightning was a bit resistant, but Fang just held the fork at her mouth until she opened up to accept the food. "Your cookin' is amazing, sunshine."

Lightning blushed, it wasn't the first time Fang complimented her cooking, but there was something different about the way she said it. "Th…thank you." She reluctantly opened her mouth to accept another bite of food.

Fang noticed her reluctance and moved her hand down to rest against Lightning's hip. "Just remember, love… More to grab on to," she whispered. Lightning's hand soon came to rest on hers for a moment before taking the fork. Fang watched with curiosity as the blond stabbed a few pieces of pasta before cupping her hand under it to avoid any dripping and reached up to feed to the Pulsian. "I like this."

The former soldier stopped trying to hide her smile as she fed her wife another bite from the plate. While she still freaked out some over the idea of being a larger woman, she was realizing that Fang didn't care. "I love you."

"And I love you, sunshine…" Fang paused for a minute to move the plate off of her leg. She then took the fork from her wife's hand before taking her hand and pulling her completely on top of her. "I love all of you."

"Even if I can't stop gaining weight?" Lightning bit her lip nervously.

"Thought we went through this in the kitchen, love." Fang brushed some of Lightning's hair behind her ear before drawing her closer for a gentle kiss. "All of this," she brushed her fingertips along Lightning's soft sides, "doesn't change who ya are."

Lightning blushed, she knew Fang was comfortable with how she was, but the ex-soldier just wished she could feel the same. Slowly, she ran her fingers down Fang's soft arm. While there were moments she missed the way her wife used to be so toned and hard, most of the time she loved the softness that the extra weight added. "We'll always be together."

"Always."

The ex-soldier leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a kiss that she used to convey all of her undying love to her. Without another word, she stood up and grabbed the Pulsian's hand in her own. The plate forgotten on the coffee table for now, she led her wife up the steps and into their bedroom. She pushed her against the closed door and leaned in close to her body. "I think I'm going to be okay."

Fang smiled before pushing back against the shorter woman to lead them to their bed. "Good, but, I'm still gonna show ya how much I love ya just the way ya are."

* * *

_**Original request was:  
**_

_**Okay, well how about a oneshot wherein Lightning and Fang have been married for about five years and both are going soft ie. gaining weight. Fang's all for it, enjoying a relaxing lifestyle with Lightning, who is quite the cook to her surprise. Lightning, on the other hand, is freaking out about it but just can't seem to stop gaining weight. It's up to Fang to reassure Lightning about their gains, point out that it's fun being larger, and to remind Lightning how sexy she finds her, fat or no.**_

_**Was going to make this one into sexy times, but it was honestly starting to turn too much into a food fetish story for my liking xD I mean, I like how it turned out, but I've never been on with fetish sex.**_

_**If there are any prompts you have in mind, let me know :D I AM going back to work next Saturday, and I got myself GTA V earlier today, so I have like a week and a half to get as much recorded for youtube and as much written for here as I can before I get back into the swing of working full time again.**_


End file.
